Stolen Thoughts
by ilovemew
Summary: Claire is attacked and raped by a strange man at the grocery store. She tries to heal and move past this horrible event.
1. Chapter 1

It all started off as a normal day. Claire Dunfey dropped off her two high school daughters, Alex and Hayley, off at school and came home. She then dropped her youngest child, Luke, off at middle school. Her husband Phill was long gone, away at work.

Claire was at home all by herself thinking of the millions of things she had to do today. She made a list in her mind

1. Grocery store

2. Do laundry

3. Vacuum house

4. Clean floors

"Thats not to bad" Claire said out loud to herself.

Claire got in the car and went to the grocery store after making a small list. She stepped out of the car and a man was standing by the trunk. She was frightening but decided to ignore him. BIG MISTAKE.

The cars in front of her made it impossible to go any other way then right past the man. As she walked past him he grabbed her arm. Claire was paralyzed with fear. She just stood there for what felt like a million years until the man spoke. "Get back in the car Bitch!" his low crazed voice demanded. Claire stood her ground, and didn't move or talk. "I don't have all day!" he barked at her. His breathe was disgusting he was wearing old dirty cloths which made him smell worse. He had an evil grin painted on his face when he reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun and jabbed it into Claire's side. "Don't be stupid. I understand if you don want to come with me. I can always take Hayley or Alex. They are adorable." He very proudly stated. Claire was so scared but would do anything for her children so she said, in a very weak voice, "oh no that's ok. I will gladly come with you."

They were both next to each other in the white mini-van for what seemed like years. Claire could feal sweat dripping down her neck, she could hear her breath magnified a hundred times. The car was DEAD sclient. The car finally stopped in a town. Claire did not recognize it and was not paying attention on the way there. She could see no people. The man got out of the car and opened her door and said "get out" very calmly. She did just that. Claire looked around and asked "where the hell are we?" He smiled and said "some were no one will ever hear your screams." Claire backed away from the man. he pulled her close and said "don't be afraid of me. I am going to make you very happy." he flashed yet another evil grin at Claire. Claire screamed at the top of her lungs "HELLLPPPPP" as the man pulled her to an ally way in-between buildings. He said "I thought I just said no one can here you. Well it's not my problem suit yourself." That was the last thing he said before throwing her against the brick building and kissing her hard on the lips.

Claire try's to pull away from his grasp shocked at what is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:: I am sure you can use your imagination to figure out what is happening. I am not going to write out all the icky stuff because I love Claire and it's icky stuff. This story will be disturbing as it is. Ok continue reading now...

When his lips left hers she screamed as loud as she could. It was so loud he did not think this was humanly possiable. But that only made him like it more. He flashed her and evil grin and started ripping of her shirt. She slapped him across the face so fast she did not have time to think. As soon as she did this she regretted it. He was in control and was going to make her know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he was done with her he left her lying on the ground half conscious bleeding and full of bruises. It took Claire a while to remember where she was and what happened. All she knew as that she had never been in so much pain.

Claire took a minute looked around and saw that the man had thrown her purse out of the car and it was laying on the side of the road, like roadkill. Like her. She was like left there like roadkill. Bleeding and alone on the side of the road. But what made her most like a dead animal was she was already dead inside.

Claire managed to find her phone and she called a cab. She could not tell the police, the man had threatened her ENTIRE family. She just sat there with a blank expression on sad face. She looked older then she did this morning. Something was different and it will never be the same again. Behind all the Bruises was a scared little girl sitting on a roadside crying for her daddy to come and tell her everything is going to be ok. But he never came. She was all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The cab pulled up and the tires shrieked to a halt, and Claire was ripped away from her fantasy and Jay was gone. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and stood up and got into the car. The driver had a very concerned look on his face and said "what's wrong? are you ok? what the hell happened to you?" Claire snapped and yelled, without meaning to, "And why is it any of your business! It is only your job to drive me! So shut up and drive!"

Like I said the rape changed Claire. The old Claire would have never said that. The old Claire tried her best and for the most part was not a bitch. But she didn't care anymore.

The rest of the car ride was silent. The cabby got the message. When the cab stopped at the grocery store Claire got in her car and got the hell out of there. She was not fast enough when she got home on the door to her house was a note it said

_Dear My Love Claire,_

_Tell anyone about our fun and I will kill you. But I am not rude, first i'd do what I did to you to Gloria, Alex, Hayley, and sweet little Lilly. Then I will kill your ENTIRE family while you watch, just as I promised earlier. _

_Love your secret admirer_

She cried. For a while. How could he know where she lived? Claire didn't want to waste anymore time and ran up to her bathroom and stripped away her clothes and got rid of them. Then stepped into the shower and the water seemed to burn her skin off. She sat at the bottom let the water rain over her face then curled up in a ball and grabbed the soap and started to scrub herself. She tried to wash away the gult, fear, pain, and dirtiness. She felt so dirty. No matter how hard she scrubbed she would not come clean. Over her crying Claire barely heard her husband come home with the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire stood up as fast as she could. She rinsed off quickly and got dressed. She wore a long sleeve shirt with a scarf and long pants so all of her bruises would be covered. She heard Phil yell "Honey, I'm home!" When he said that chills when down Claire's spine. She didn't know how she was going to lie to him, but the only thing worse she could think of was telling him the truth.

She slowly shamefully walked down the stairs to her husband. She did her best to smile then said almost at a whisper "Hi Honey." Phil had a weird look on his face. Claire didn't think he bought the smile. A billion things were going through her mind. She felt that he knew what happened just by looking at her. She was to panicked. If he figured it out her children... She couldn't finish that thought, to much sadness filled her heart. She almost cried just thinking it. Claire was snapped back to reality when her husband suspiciously said "Hi." He pause while looking into her eyes. He could always tell when something was wrong, and something was defiantly wrong. Phil knew better then to ask about it when her girls were right there. She seemed somehow different. He could not put his finger on it, but he was a little afraid. He did not like seeing his wife upset and this seemed worse.

For the rest of the night things were semi normal. Everyone noticed that Claire was different. Her children just assumed she was mad at them for something like grades or not doing chores. Wow, were they wrong. The children made their hypothesis' based on the fact that Claire was barley talking all night. In reality she keep having flashbacks. She saw his face in everything she looked at, smelled his breath the whole night, every time someone or something touched her she was reminded of his cold uninvited hands all over her body, but worst of all every time she looked at her children she was reminded of the danger they were in.

Finally Claire had enough and went to bed at 8. Everyone was watching TV together like they do at the end of everyday. After Claire left everyone looked at each other. Hayley put down her phone and Alex closed her book. Alex said in a conserved voice "What the hell is wrong with mom?" "Maybe she is mad at us" Luke guessed. "Ill find out" said Phil. He left the room and went upstairs by himself. He walked right into their room and saw something he was not supposed to see.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"AN:: Sorry it took so long to update my computer was broke. This is short so I will post two chapters. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /As Phil walked into his room he could see the in bathroom. The door was only open a sliver, but he could see Claire's back. Her shirt was off and it was full of bruises. She then picked up her pj shirt and put it on. The next thing she did surprised Phil. Claire sat down curled up in a ball and cried very softly. He had never seen his wife cry like that before, but sadly he would again. Phil's heart ached seeing his wife in that much pain. He wanted nothin more then to go over to her to give her a hug and tell her everything is going to be ok, but that's not what happened. She heard him coming and she shot right up. Claire explained that she tripped and feel. Phil took a chance and said "Cut the crap, Claire! That's not what happened and you know it! Tell me what's wrong. Please." Phil kept pleading "please Claire...please...please." His already trembling voice became a soft whimper. Claire was fighting to hold her tears back, but she failed to realize Phil was trying harder./p 


	6. Chapter 6

"Claire" Phil began in a soft sweet voice "you know you can tell me anything. Right?" One single tear slipped down his cheek. Not wanting Claire to see he quickly sipped it away. "Of coarse I know that." Claire explained "but" Claire paused. She didn't like lying especially when it came to her husband. "There is nothing to tell." Phil looked frustrated, and oh boy he was! "BS! Who hurt you?! I saw the bruises! Who the hell was it?!" Phil yelled, he was so anrgy. Not at his wife but at this person, whoever or should I say whatever it was. "Oh that" Claire said still thinking of a good lie. "YES THAT" Phil said, he was extremely ticked off. Claire really didn't want to say "Well honey earlier today when I was pinned down to the ground and brutally raped I hit my back a few times. Like when he through me at the wall. And then on the ground. And when he was done with me he kicked my back." Claire was completely lost in her thoughts. Thinking of all this made her have a full on flashback. She could see everything so clear, it seemed so real. A tear fell from one of Claire's beautiful brown eyes. "I just fell down the stairs" Claire lied. Phil grabbed her arm innocently to ask her what she was thinking. Claire moved out of his grip so fast it was inhuman, as she moved she let out a loud short scream. Claire didn't mean to scream but the touch scared her. It hurt her to think it but it reminded her of his touch. "I'm sorry." Phil said looked shocked. "I'm sorry. It's just me baby it's just me." Phil whispered as Claire climbed into his arms.

They sat in the bathroom in silence all night just holding each  
other.

Claire only dosed off one time and was awakened by her screams. After that she was too scared to close her eyes. Living the rape was enough hell but to relive it was almost worse, because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get away from it. Her mind would not let her forget it, it just replay over and over again like a broken record. When she thought about it during the day she could mostly only see it happening. It really bothered her that she couldn't stop it. More so at night, this was the worst she could feel him in her, her his voice, see that damn evil grin, and feel all the pain.

Once Claire screamed Phil asked "Bad dream?" Claire, for once, answered truthfully "THE WORST." Phil thinking he was getting somewhere asked what is was about. Claire abandoned honesty and asked "I don't remember." Phil didn't buy this. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "Of coarse I am! Are you calling me a lier?" Claire knew that she was but her husband saying it out loud pissed her off. He got the message and backed off "No of coarse not. And just like that silence was restored into the Dunfey home.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:: I tried to update that chapter this morning but it didn't load! I wrote 2 whole chapters :((( and it's all gone...forever...:,,,(((

For the rest of the night Phil held Claire and they both lied their awake thinking.

In the morning Phil decided it was time. All night he had been perfecting a speech he planned to give Claire to convince her to come clean. Once he started talking that went out the window.

Phil started in a low raspy voice "Claire, I love you...With all my heart...I can tell something horrible happened to you. I see it in your eyes, I see it when you look at me or at our children, I see it when you cry, I see it in the way you walk, but most of all I see that you've lost something. You're spark."

Phil felt tears falling from his face. They were landing on the heartbroken women in his arms. Claire softly spoke "I cannot do this...Seeing you like this...It's my falt."

"No it's not!" Phil interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt; this is going to be hard enough as it is. I know it's my falt...I should have stopped it." Claire said getting softer with every word.

Phil wanted to scream stop what! He didn't he flowed her command and stayed silent. After a long pause Claire pleads "If I tell you, you have to promise me something."

"Anything" Phil says eagerly.

"Swear on our children's lives that you will not tell a soul what I am about to tell you." Claire stated in a shaky voice.

"I promise" Phil said felling uneasy.

Claire's voice was lowered to a whisper, her hands were sweaty, and she felt noshes "I...waaas...rrrrrraped" Claire managed to whisper.

"What!? When!? Who!?" Phil screamed.

He had never been this shocked before.

"Last week, it's not important. I shouldn't have told you. Gosh, this is my entire fault. Why am I so stupid?!" Claire spoke a million words a minute.

"STOP! I don't want to EVER hear you say that this is your fault! Ever! Do you hear me?" Phil sternly said.

He was so shocked and wanted to freak out and go kill the guy, but he knew he had to be strong for Claire. She needed him more that she could ever know.

"Yes" Claire whimpered.

"It's not your fault, it's this man's fault. No he isn't a man he's an animal. Or better yet a monster. Did you go to the hospital?" Phil questioned.

"No! And I won't! No one can know! He will kill our kids! Our whole family!" Claire went off again.

"This bastard cannot hurt you anymore! We need to call the police." Phil said getting frustrated.

"He can hurt our children! You promised me!" Claire yelled.

Phil knew he should tell the cops but instead he said returning to a whisper "I know. I won't tell."


	8. Chapter 8

AN:: I tried to update that chapter this morning but it didn't load! I wrote 2 whole chapters :((( and it's all gone...forever...:,,,(((

For the rest of the night Phil held Claire and they both lied their awake thinking.

In the morning Phil decided it was time. All night he had been perfecting a speech he planned to give Claire to convince her to come clean. Once he started talking that went out the window. Phil started in a low raspy voice "Claire, I love you...With all my heart...I can tell something horrible happened to you. I see it in your eyes, I see it when you look at me or at our children, I see it when you cry, I see it in the way you walk, but most of all I see that you've lost something. Your spark." Phil felt tears falling from his face. They were landing on the heartbroken women in his arms. Claire softly spoke "I cannot do this...Seeing you like this...It's my fault." "No it's not!" Phil interrupted. "Please don't interrupt, this is going to be hard enough as it is. I know it's my fault...I should have stopped it." Claire said getting softer with every word. Phil wanted to scream stop what! He didn't he flowed her command and stayed silent. After a long pause Claire pleads "If I tell you, you have to promise me something." "Anything" Phil says eagerly "Swear on our children's lives that you will not tell a soul what I am about to tell you." Claire stated in a shaky voice. "I promise" Phil said felling uneasy. Claire's voice was lowered to a whisper, her hands were sweaty, she felt noshes "I...waaas...rrrrrraped" Claire managed to whisper.

"What!? When!? Who!?" Phil screamed. He had never been this shocked before. "Last week, it's not important. I shouldn't have told you. Gosh, this is all my fault. Why am I so stupid?!" Claire spoke a million words a minute. "STOP! I don't want to EVER hear you say that this is your fault! Ever! Do you hear me?" Phil sternly said. He was so shocked and wanted to freak out and go kill the guy, but he knew he had to be strong for Claire. She needed him more that she could ever know. "Yes" Claire whimpered. "It's not your fault, it's this mans fault. No he isn't a man he's an animal. Or better yet a monster. Did you go to the hospital?" Phil questioned. "No! And I won't! No one can know! He will kill our kids! Our whole family!" Claire went off again. "This bastard cannot hurt you anymore! We need to call the police." Phil said getting frustrated. "He can hurt our children! You promised me!" Claire yelled. Phil knew he should tell the cops but instead he said returning to a whisper "I know. I won't tell."


End file.
